Regardless of make or manufacture, the search for storage and particularly lockable storage is ongoing. Some of the existing designs for providing storage space have been met with limitations due to particular structures of the vehicles and corresponding layout of many elements contained therein. The lack of suitable storage space is deepened when the to-be-stored items are of unconventional shapes or sizes, such as very elongated objects such as fish poles, hockey sticks, and golf clubs, which may also be delicate and fragile.